<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game by Chasyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765547">Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn'>Chasyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, Games, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, Silly, game, pride month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't draw on the stage with chalk."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2!  Also posted on day 16.<br/><a href="https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner">https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner</a><br/>Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3">https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3</a><br/>Chas#0048</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zach stared down at the chalk outlines on the pavement. "What exactly are you doing?"</p><p>Owen didn't look up from where he was crouching, chalk in hand, and drawing the last box. "My love, my soulmate, my eden." He could feel Zach rolling his eyes at him. He didn't need to look up. "You can't tell me you've never seen a hopscotch board."</p><p>Zach tilted his head. "A board?" He repeated.</p><p>Owen shrugged as he stood up. He rubbed his hands together, brushing off the chalk. "Whatever you call it."</p><p>"I know what hopscotch is." Zach said, looking down at the numbered squares. "What I don't understand... is why you are drawing one in the parking lot."</p><p>"Because." Owen looked at him with a straight face. "I can't draw on the stage with chalk." He answered like it explained everything.</p><p>Zach waited a moment, expecting more. When Owen only bent over to pick up the chalk instead of offering more, Zach pressed. "Fine. I'll bite. Why did you need a hopscotch board or whatever it's called?"</p><p>"To play hopscotch." Owen answered.</p><p>"It's our day off." Zach stated. "The paddock is closed while they're repairing the stage. We could literally be doing anything and you're out here, playing with chalk."</p><p>"The stage isn't broken." Owen said, pulling out his phone.</p><p>Zach frowned. "Then why is the paddock closed?"</p><p>Owen dialed and pressed the phone to his ear. "I'm ready." He said into it.</p><p>"Ready for what?" Zach asked. "Who is that?"</p><p>Owen just smiled in answer as he pulled the phone from his ear. He shoved it into his pocket.</p><p>"Owen… what's…" Zach didn't get the question out before a loud squeal split the air. He turned seconds before Echo slid to a stop in front of him. She bounced, chirped loudly, and stuck her nose in his chest. He smiled and rubbed her nose. "Hey, Echo." Seconds later, the other three joined and he rubbed each in turn. Then he looked over his shoulder at Owen. "Seriously? You faked a broken stage to let them out?"</p><p>Owen nodded. "The road up here is blocked off for the morning. All the transports know not to bring anyone close. I… might have let it slip that when the stage collapsed, it damaged part of the amphitheater and they could escape."</p><p>Zach's eyes widened. "You tell Control that and the ACU…"</p><p>"I said they might." Owen corrected. "And that I was keeping an eye on them. And that they were in their cages."</p><p>"But why?" Zach implored dramatically as he waved his arms. "And if you say it's because you're…"</p><p>"Gonna teach them to play hopscotch." Owen finished with a straight face. "Delta." He waved her forward. "You first."</p><p>"This is insane, Owen. You can't have them outside!" Zach argued. "If anyone sees…"</p><p>But all Zach'd protests were to deaf ears. Owen wasn't paying any attention to him anymore as he lined Delta up and held out a rock. He showed the girls how to throw the rock and how to hop along the squares. Delta took the rock gently between her teeth and tossed it. It landed in the center of the squares. She hoped through it perfectly. Blue was next and she threw the rock too high the first time. It landed too far away. She snorted angrily and tried again. And failed again. She got it on the third try but wasn't able to hop quite right. Owen laughed and told her not to sulk. Which is exactly what she did.</p><p>"It's okay, Blue." Zach said as he touched her back gently. "I think it's a dumb game, too." Blue snorted and nodded her head.</p><p>Charlie's turn was less graceful than Delta's but more successful than Blue's. And Echo forgot to throw the rock and just started bouncing around all over the chalk drawing, smearing it more than any of the others had. An hour passed as they took turns until each of them got the basics and made it through successfully at least once. Blue joined back in and they even got Zach to go through once.</p><p>"Alright, alright." Zach said, waving his arms. "You win." He said, looking at Owen. "This was fun. But you forgot about one thing."</p><p>Owen smiled as he stepped closer to Zach. He wrapped his arms around Zach's waist. "Oh yeah?" He asked, tilting his head. "What would that be?" Zach glanced up as the monorail suddenly zipped past overhead. Owen's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about it. He hardly even heard it anymore. Just another sound he'd gotten used to, another thing he learned to ignore. Like the grating sound of Claire's voice.</p><p>"MR. GRADY!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>